Hikikomori X Love
by Niichimi
Summary: Len yakin-sebagai hokikomori yang terancam mendapat seorang tunangan, ia membenci gadis tunangannya semenjak gadis itu di kenalkan kepadanya ! Ia membenci gadis itu! AU !


A/N : Saya lama hiatus (_ _) (?) #Abaikan# jadi saya hanya mau mengatakan selamat membaca cerita saya yang rada err aneh ? Gomen !

(c)** Niichimi**

Disclaimer :** Vocaloid not mine c: , I just have this story**

Warning !** Ooc , Au , Typo(s),Alur kecepetan, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya dalam penulisan EYD.**

Don't Like, Don't Read, dan dengan begitu tolong injak (?) tombol **[x]** dipojokan sana, atau tombol **back** terdekat c:

* * *

><p>Senja. Dia ingat senja sore itu dimana ia sedang sibuk mengurung dirinya pada kamar gelap tampa penerangan tersebut. Hanya sebuah cahaya redup layar computer yang memberikan penerang dalam kamar pengap tersebut.<p>

Ia dengan wajah yang kusut itu ia tetap setia menatap layar computer yang berjejer di depannya. Walau matanya sudah mengisyaratkannya untuk terlelap namun ia tetap memilih membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tubuhnya yang berpakaian acak-acakan itu juga bahkan setuju jika ia segera beristirahat membaringkan diri pada _bed king size_ di ujung sana, jika saja otaknya yang keras kepala tersebut mau menyerah bekerjasama membiarkan setiap anggota tubuh yang di kelolannya beristirahat dengan tenang. Sungguh begadang selama 3 hari tersebut cukup membuat setiap dari bagian tubuhnya terasa seperti baru saja berkerja tampa henti-walau sebenarnya itulah yang terjadi.

[_Link acsess.. accept!_]

[_Shut down mode.._]

Laki-laki ini menghela nafasnya sangat panjang seakan suara komputer tadi adalah sebuah suara dari surga yang membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Entah _project_ apa yang sedang ia kerjakan, yang jelas sekarang ia tengah menikmati keberhasilannya dari usaha keras yang cukupmemuaskannya sekarang.

Dengan santai ia meregangkan tangannya keatas mencoba meregangkan otot-otot kaku miliknya yang selama tiga hari ini membantunya bekerja dan begadang hanya untuk sebuah tujuan miliknya.

"Sepertinya sekarang waktunya untuk beristirahat."Ia bergerak mendekati _bed_ miliknya dengan malas.

"Selamat tidur."

BUK

Dengan kasar ia melempar tubuhnya ketempat tidur, tidur secara telungkup dengan memeluk bantal yang berhasil diraihnya memejamkan mata bersiap menuju alam mimpi-

Tin..Tin !

-Sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara mobil membangunkannya.

"Cih, " Ia mendecih_._

_Mobil keparat_, Umpatnya kesal dalam hati. Hey, ini belum semenit semenjak ia memejamkan matanya dan kenapa mobil disana tidak membiarkannya beristirahat. Tidakkah seseorang yang mengendarainya disana mengerti bahwa disini ada seseorang yang membutuhkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan sebuah tidur sore yang nyaman.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar betapa heboh suara yang dia yakin itu adalah suara sang ibu di luar sana, menambah berisiknya sore itu apalagi saat suara yang familier untuknya itu terdengar keras memanggilnya.

"LEN-CHAN. TURUNLAH! AKU INGIN MENGENALKAN SEORANG TAMU UNTUKMU!"

Dia merutuki senja sore ini!

.

.

.

Laki-laki tersebut menghela nafasnya terlihat malas menuruni setiap anak tangga yang tersusun di depannya ini apa lagi dengan tenaga yang butuh pengisian _full_ ia merasa tidak berminat melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tapi panggilan dari sang ibu tidak memberikannya pilihan untuk kabur, entah sudah berapakali namanya terpanggil jelas dari lantai dasar dan hanya ditanggapi dengan sahutan pendek.

"Len-chan percepatlah jalanmu!"Sang ibu sedikit meninggikan suaranya sepertinya sudah terlalu lelah menanggapi laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

"Sabarlah,"Len mendengus bergerak mendekati ruang tamu yang hanya terhalang oleh beberapa lemari berisikan lemari antik yang menjadi sebuah pembatas antara ruangan tamu tersebut dengan ruangan televisi.

"Jadi kau ingin apa?"Kasar, memang Len memang selalu begitu terlihat kasar kepada ibunya, namun Lily-sang ibu-tak terlalu menanggapinya menurutnya begitulah cara Len untuk menghormatinya. Aneh? memang, sangat malah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan seseorang,"

Lily bangkit dari duduknya melihat kearah seorang gadis _honey blonde_ yang sedang menghadap kearah pintu mengakibatkannya terlihat memunggungi sang tuan Rumah.

"Namanya adalah Rin."

Gadis yang merasa terpanggil tersebut menoleh membuat mata _turqoise_ miliknya beradu pandang dengan mata _shapier blue_ milik Len. Rambut _honey_ _blonde _ halusnya yang terkena pancaran senja di luar sana terlihat berkilauan dengan topi jerami besar yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya. _Dress_ musim panas yang dikenakannya memperlihatkan bagaimana tubuh proposal bak seorang artis tersebut terlihat bagai tubuh bidadari.

Len hanya mengerjap kenapa bisa ada seorang seperti dia di rumahnya?

"Dia siapa?"Len bertanya menunjut Rin tak minat.

Lily hanya melirik seakan memberikan Rin sebuah isyarat untuk menperbolehkan Rin memperkenalkan dirinya. Gadis itu membalas dengan senyuman hangat.

"Kenalkan aku Kagamine Rin."

Hening sejenak saat Len menautkan alisnya bingung, "Kagamine?"

Gadis tersebut membalasnya dengan tersenyum, "Yap, Kagamine," Dia membuka topinya dan menutup mulutnya dengan topi tersebut sambil berucap pelan.

"_Ba-san_ memintaku untuk mengubah margaku menjadi Kagamine,"Dia terlihat tersenyum, "Karena _Ba-san_ bilang mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi tunanganmu."

JDER !

Dan Len mampu merasakan baru saja sebuah petir menyambarnya.

"Tu-tunangan," Ia melotot kearah Lily, "_Kaa-san_. Apa maksudnya ini !?"

Lily yang dipelototi hanya memperbaiki duduknya sambil menyesap pelan tehnya sebelum tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _Checkmate_ untuk Len.

"Iya, mulai hari ini kau sudah bertunangan dengan Rin."Lily tersenyum manis," Pastikan bahwa kau menjadi seorang tunangan yang baik untuknya, atau semua buku yang berada pada rak ke empat baris ke-3 di perpustakaan akan hilang secepatnya."

Len berdecih menanggapi perkataan Lily. Selalu saja ibunya ini mengancamnyadengan ancaman kuno tentang tumpukan majalah ilegal miliknya yang ia sembunyikan di perpustakaan, namun kini ia tak terlalu peduli matanya hanya menatap tajam Rin yang dibalas senyum manis oleh gadis tersebut.

"Dan juga," Lily menarik nafas, "Jika kau menolak bertunangan dengan Rin, _Kaa-san_ yakin dalam program aneh yang kau buat tadi ada tombol delet 'kan."

Dengan begitu Len beralih menatap Lily tajam sebelum berbalik dan pergi dengan langkah kasar.

"Sial," Umpatnya kesal sebelum bayangan benar-benar menghilang di balik tangga yang memutar menuju kamar yang berada di lorong atas lantai 2.

Rin menatap Lily bingung dan sedikit kekhawatiran, "_Ba-san_ apa ini tak apa?"

Lily menoleh dan menggeleng pelan, "Iya tenang saja."Ia menghembuskan nafasnya secara panjang.

"Inilah teraphy yang paling baik untuk menyembuhkan Len…"

"… dari penyakit NEET-nya."

TBC


End file.
